


"Do you think they'll notice?"

by dab



Series: Fíli/Kíli drabbles and prompt fills [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 16:48:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20678669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dab/pseuds/dab
Summary: Fíli and Kíli sneak away for some alone time.





	"Do you think they'll notice?"

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my responses to the drabble challenge of last weekend, hosted by GatheringFiKi on tumblr.

Prompt: “Do you think they’ll notice?”

“Do you think they’ll notice?” Kíli asked his brother while he obsessively flattened his hair. “You know, what we have been doing?”

Fíli looked up from re-tying his moustache braid and looked him over. Kíli’s hair was all over the place, tangled together where Fíli’s hands had gripped it in his enthusiasm. The shirt Kíli was wearing was rumpled, missing some buttons, and no matter how much Kíli tried to tug up his shirt and pet down his hair, the vivid red mark on his neck was still very much visible.

His brother was a delicious mess, although he doubted he himself looked any more put together than Kíli did.

“Probably.” Fíli replied, popping up the collar to Kíli’s shirt in an attempt to hide the evidence. “Although uncle took Dwalin’s bet on the amount of Elven wine he could drink, so he might not even remember he _has_ nephews.”

Kíli grinned, causing Fíli’s heart to skip a beat. Even after all this time, one smile could unhinge him completely.

“Let’s avoid them altogether.” Fíli suggested. His need to keep Kíli to himself was particularly strong tonight. “Come back to my room?”

They were not seen again that night.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr: [alwaysfarawayeyes](http://alwaysfarawayeyes.tumblr.com/).


End file.
